Anything can happen
by wishing-is-wasting
Summary: Gabriella cruelly left Troy without a word and made a name for herself in new york. But when she and Troy meet again sparks fly. But will they have found new loves or have they just been waiting for each other? TROYELLA!
1. Trailer

**Anything can happen**

**Trailer**

**What if you moved to New York City**

_**Shows Gabriella standing under the empire state building**_

**But left your boyfriend behind**

_**Shows Troy crying over her picture**_

**Now she has it all**

_**Shows Gabriella walking confidently along the pavement**_

**Or does she**

_**Shows her fiddling with her T necklace**_

**And what happens when they meet again**

_**Shows them shaking hands**_

**Will she still have a chance with him**

_**Shows Gabi yelling after him while he doesn't look back**_

**Or will he have moved on**

**_Shows Troy with a blonde_**

**Or has he just been waiting for her**

**_Shows Troy with his head in his hands_**

**Starring Zac Efron as Troy **

_**Shows Troy with a glass of wine**_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella**

_**Shows Gabriella being handed a file**_

**Emily Osment as Lucy **

_**Shows Lucy smiling **_

**Ricky Ullman as Mark**

_**Shows Mark staring at Gabriella**_

**And Brittany Snow as Holly**

_**Shows her on the phone while giggling**_

**In**

**Anything can happen**


	2. What i need

**Gabriella Montez strode confidently through the streets of New York. She was wearing a black trench coat with black tights and black high heels. She had black oversized sunglasses and a big bag. Her face was perfectly made up, and her hair bounced around her shoulders. She pushed her way round the revolving door and stepped in the lift. She went up to the 22nd floor. When she got out she walked straight into a door marked Montez. When inside a blonde bounced out of her seat and hurriedly pursued Gabriella informing her about the latest jobs to be done. Gabriella listened until she reached her office door. She smiled at Holly before taking the files and shutting the door.**

**She opened up her laptop and clicked onto her schedule. Her first meeting was at ten so she had an hour before she would have to go. She grabbed a file and opened it up. She read it then began to type. Gabriella worked as a lawyer. She was one of the city's finest lawyers and earned a rather large pay packet as well. But she worked hard for her money often spending 12 hours in the office a day, before heading back to her swanky apartment on 5th avenue. She hadn't had time to date anyone and had been single ever since she and Troy had broken up in college. She sighed as she thought of him. She wondered what he was up to nowadays. She hoped he was happy. She wasn't happy. Well if you heard about her you would think she was lucky. She had a fantastic job, great apartment and was stinking rich. But inside something was missing. That something was love.**

**Gabriella woke up early. She had a big meeting today. There was a firm called Basketball Inc that brought out all things basketball related and they wanted her to be their lawyer. If they joined, she was looking at a 6 figure bonus for sure. She lay in bed for a few minutes re-reading her presentation to them, and checking their files to makes sure they weren't risky. **

**The thought of basketball made her think of her ex Troy. In a way she knew what she had done was unfair but he knew their were no jobs for her in Alberque and no life their either. Her mother had moved to Washington a couple of years before college ended so there was no point staying. Anyway in a way she felt she needed a break from Troy. Their relationship had gotten to serious to soon. And there was reason for the exact date she left. She had overheard Troy telling Chad he was going to propose to her.**

**Gabriella swung her legs out of bed. She was glad she had done what she had done otherwise she would be married with like two children by now. She shuddered at the thought. She walked into her walk in shower and turned the heat to full blast. The water was so warm it blasted all thoughts of Troy from her mind. She grabbed a towel and towelled herself dry before blow-drying her hair until it was straight. Then with her white fluffy dressing gown on she walked into her giant walk in wardrobe. It had used to be the second bedroom of her apartment but now it was her wardrobe. She fingered the rows of clothes figuring out what to wear. She finally decided on a white shirt with the fist 3 buttons undone a pair of black trousers and a V neck jumpers. She then did her makeup and spritzed on some perfume before gathering her notes and putting them in her big black bag and leaving her apartment. She flagged down a cab and told them her office buildings address. Then she sat back and opened today's newspaper. She flicked through it not really interested. Suddenly she saw her office building so she looked at the cab driver. He had his finger shoved up his nose. Gabriella sighed and pushed a $20 note through the hole and jumped out. She ran into the building and impatiently waited for the elevator. It arrived with a ding.**

**Soon she was sitting at the head of the table in the conference room. She was eagerly waiting for the representatives of basketball Inc to arrive.**

**"They're here! They're here!" Holly exclaimed discreetly.**

**Gabriella stood up and shuffled her papers a little.**

**She was still staring down at her papers when the representatives walked in. She quickly stood up and held out her hand to the man who had walked up to her with his hand out. They shook hands and a warm tingling shot up their spines. Gabriella looked up and lost herself in those ocean blues eyes that she had longed for so long, while he stared down at her chocolate eyes. **

**Troy**** broke away from her gaze and whispered in her ear**

**"You're looking good. Meeting you boyfriend later?" she'd forgotten how annoying he could be.**

**"For your information I haven't dated since we I mean I moved here." He looked taken aback at her aggressive tone.**

**"Now let's get down to business" Gabriella said in the most business like tone she could muster at that point. Troy was shocked by this. He knew she was a good actress but to pretend all this emotion wasn't there? He doubted Oscar winning actresses could do that.**

**Troy**** spent the entire meeting thinking about Gabriella. In a way he felt let down. He had always imagined that she had left to do something amazing like find a cure for cancer or fly to mars. Not be a lawyer. But as he watched her talking he realised she was one heck of a lawyer. He had forgotten how beautiful she really was, her chocolate eyes melted him and her dark hair made him what to stroke it. Before he knew it the meeting was over and everyone was shuffling out. He stayed behind carefully placing his documents in his briefcase. Gabriella was there also with a highlighter pen highlighting sentences on a piece of paper. Once he had finished Troy looked up at her**

**"Hey, Gabs. I was wondering if you'd like to get a coffee or something?" Troy asked a hint of hope in his voice.**

**"It's Gabriella to you. And in case you hadn't noticed I have job I can't just take coffee breaks." An expression of sadness crossed his face. Who was this person? And what had she done to the Gabi he had fallen in love with all those years ago? To him this was whole new Gabriella and he didn't like her. Troy sighed and left the room without a word. He had tried to build bridges but she was knocking them down.**


	3. What about us?

**Thanks for the reviews! getting dramatic soon!**

* * *

* * *

**Troy**** flopped down onto a squishy armchair and waited for his cappuccino to arrive. It still amazed him that Gabriella could be so cold towards him, it was like they hadn't gone out for seven years. He sighed. She had moved on and he needed to to. But there was just something about her that made him curious of what he had done to her to make her up and run so suddenly. I mean he loved her so much he had been about to propose, and now look at them.**

**The waiter came over with his cappuccino and he took a grateful sip. Just then a voice whispered **

**"May I sit here?" Gabriella indicated the seat next to his. He smiled that perfect, jaw dropping smile.**

**"Troy. I'm sorry about before. Its just it's been almost 5 years Troy! I've moved on from before. I mean I'm happy now. I got the perfect job and well you know. Its just seeing you made me remember everyone else and I have tried so hard to forget about all of that!" Troy listened to her rant before calmly saying**

**"Gabriella Are you sure you don't want to know what happened to everyone else? Because I can tell you." Gabriella smiled **

**"That would be nice. Oh and you can call me gabs if you want."**

**"Well. I'll start with Chad. He married Taylor about a year after you left and now they have 3 kids Jamel, Joey and Billy. Joe and Jamel are twins they are 2 and Billy is only 4 months old. Taylor is on maternity leave but she is a kindergarten teacher really. Chad is a business thingy never listen when he talks about his job. They still live in Alberque. Ryan lives in England now and performs in the west end he's a bit of a men's man if you see what I mean. Sharpay and Zeke have a daughter called Salina Rose Pekie Starla Baylor. Zeke had nothing to do with the name! Zeke owns his own chain of bakery's and he and Sharpay share custody. They split up about 2 years ago and they're not on the best of terms. Then Kelsi is a big singer and she's good. She moved to Florida with Jason about a year ago though. And um Yeah Kelsi and Jason want to have children soon. So that's everyone then" Gabriella had been listening intently. But one thing was bothering her.**

**"Troy. Can I ask you a question?"**

**"Shoot"**

**"Why don't you hate me?" Troy was taken aback but then he wondered. He should really hate her but there was something that didn't allow him to hate her. Then it came to him.**

**"Cause Gabi, how can you hate the love of your li…" Just then a perky blonde came up and said**

**"Hey you" To troy, She then saw Gabriella and said **

**"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Troy didn't know what Gabriella was to him how could he answer that question?**

**"This is Gabriella. We are going to employ her as Basketball Inc's lawyer, she's also a friend from high school. Gabriella this is… Lucy, my girlfriend." Troy winced as he saw her face. He knew he had hurt her. Bad. Gabiella got over her shock and started mumbling about a meeting before grabbing her stuff and leaving. Troy sighed and rested his head in his hands.**

**Gabriella ran straight back to her office and locked her door. Then she slid into her seat and opened one of her desk draws. She pulled out a familiar necklace. A jewelled T with a ruby in the corner. She fingered it softly. She had always felt in a part of her that when she and troy met again they would get back together and live happily ever after. Now she knew that that dream would never come true. Troy had hurt now. Not deliberately but still. She knew what had to be done if she was ever going to be able to get over him. She clicked onto her clients list and scrolled down to Basketball Inc. Then she firmly pressed delete. She then went onto email and used her draft of the I can no longer be your lawyer email that she used whenever she dropped a client and sent it to Troy. She already felt a sense of release. Then she found a padded envelope and placed the T necklace in it before addressing it to Troy. She unlocked her door and handed it to Holly and told her to post it. Holly mentioned that their had been several calls from Troy. Gabriella sighed she would have to face him eventually. She dialled his number on her mobile and flopped back into her chair.**

**Troy: Hello?**

**Gabi: Mr Bolton this is Ms Montez. I was calling to respond to your calls.**

**Troy: GABI!?!? Why are you so angry that I have a girlfriend that you are taking it out on my company?**

**Gabi: Mr Bolton I believe we would not have had a satisfactory working partnership and was therefore forced to terminate you from our contract. As it says in the contract I am allowed to pull out within the first 48 hours.**

**Troy: When did you start speaking like that gabs?**

**Gabi: Mr Bolton if you have no further questions for me we can now terminate our contract please.**

**Troy: Gabi. You left me 5 years ago. I waited for you. But then I heard all of this lawyer stuff and knew you weren't coming back. So I met Emily. What's the big deal?**

**Gabi: Troy this is too weird for me now. If this phone conversation is weird then how awkward would a meeting be? This is goodbye troy**

**Troy: Gabi one last question**

**Gabi: Shoot**

**Troy: Something clicked all those years ago it made you leave suddenly. What was it?**

**Gabi: Okay the truth is I found out you were going to propose and we were young and I didn't want the whole family thing. We were too young troy.**

**Troy: You knew?**

**Gabi: Yes, I knew**

**Troy: And you ran away from confrontation? You are the most cowardly person I have ever met.**

**Beep**

**Gabriella blinked back the tears in her eyes. She hadn't cried for 5 years. And that afternoon 5 years of tears came out. **


	4. Confrontation

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the last chapter, i got confuzed, troys girlfriend is emily**

* * *

* * *

**"Gabriella he's an idiot get over him already" Gabriella's good friend mark said. He hated seeing her like this all upset and teary. Especially over a loser like troy. **

**"But…. But …I…this" Gabriella was still cut up over him and it had been over a month since there spiky phone call. Troy hadn't phoned her and she hadn't phoned him. Everyday she would press her answering machine hoping for a missed call, but there never was one.**

**"Oh Gabi." Mark started again**

**"Actually, mark. I want to be alone okay" Mark understood and left her apartment. Gabriella blinked back her tears that she could feel stinging her eyes, this time she meant it. But in order for things to get better they had to get worse. She picked her cell up and sent a text to Troy. If she was ever to get over him she had to talk it out with him.**

**Gabriella had cleansed her face and rested with cucumbers on her eyes until they weren't sore or puffy anymore and looked fabulous surrounded by brown eyeliner and coated with lilac sparkly eye shadow. She had brown mascara on and clear lip-gloss. She was wearing white jeans with a frothy lilac top and a deep purple cropped jacket on top with matching heels. She had her hair loose and curly and she looked super cute. She grabbed her purse and headed out of the door, and hailed a cab. Once in the cab she completed her look with oversized black sunglasses.**

**She strode confidently into a small café in Greenwich Village and scanned the area until her eyes locked with his startling blue eyes. Feeling shaken she headed towards and sat down across from him. She took deep breath and started**

**"Troy. I'm sorry I ran away all those years ago. Your right, I should have stayed and told you how I felt. This is why I am here now, to talk through our problems. Well I know I should have sent you an email or something explaining why I left butt it hurt too much. And I want you to now that while I didn't want to marry you then I did love you more than anything and it hurt badly to walk away, it really did. But then the years went on and I thought you would hate me and I admit it was cowardly not to call. And now I have just like built up a wall around myself and I don't let, men in which is why I was so prickly that day when we met again. But everything should be perfect for me and I know if I had married you when I was so young then I would never have become meant – "Troy cut her off mid-rant **

**"Wait. You didn't think I meant that I wanted to get married straight away?" She nodded**

**"Gabs, I just wanted to show some kind of commitment to you so you could know how much you meant to me."**

**Gabriella looked shocked. She was speechless. All she had believed was wrong, really wrong. Troy understood this and put a comforting hand over hers she looked up and lost herself in those blue eyes. They leaned towards each other and their lips brushed each other and son troy was running his hand through her hair. Gabriella broke away. She was so happy, but she knew they couldn't do this in public. She whispered in his ear**

**"My, house, 8 tonight okay" And then stood up and walked out, while troy watched her.**

**Gabriella smiled at herself, she looked nice. She was wearing black jeans with a v neck red jumper, simple yet stylish. She and troy were going to have movie night, she had chosen how to lose a guy in 10 days as the film. She had several bowls of healthy snacks on the coffee table and everything was ready. Soon the intercom rang and Gabriella made her way over to it**

**"Hello?" she whispered**

**"Gabriella. Its mark. I really need to talk to you" Gabriella sighed and pressed the release button to let him in. When he knocked she opened the door and gestured to the sofa where he fell down onto it and patted it gesturing for her to sit next too him. Gabriella flopped down next to him leaving the door wide open. Mark looked stressed out.**

**"Mark, what's up? You look kind of…sad." Gabriella asked softly looking into his eyes. Her hand inched towards his.**

**"Gabriella. What would you do if you really liked this girl and you wanted to tell her but were scared of what should think?" Gabriella laughed**

**"Mark. You only live once. I say go for it!" Mark looked worried still**

**"But what if you though that she was in love with someone else?" **

**Gabriella pondered for a moment before responding**

**"Well maybe give her a quick kiss and see if she kisses you back. If she does she likes you if not, just move on okay"**

**"How come you know the right thing to say always?" Gabriella blushed and giggled **

**"I'm serious Gabi. You have a gift or something" He started tickling her while she laughed. After a few minutes of tickle torture he let his prisoner go and pulled her upwards. They stared into each others eyes oblivious to the footsteps along the corridor Mark leaned in towards her and placed his lips on hers. She slowly kissed him back. Just then Troy came in and stared and the 'couple' before shaking his head and sprinting away. Gabriella broke away from mark and ran after him. He had given up on the lift and had taken the stairs instead as he saw Gabriella he ran faster and faster and then suddenly almost as if in slow motion troy tripped and fell landing with his head on a hard step, blood seeped out.**

**"TTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOO OOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Gabriella yelled as she ran to him.**


	5. Hold on

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Its so nice to know people like my story! I hope you like this chapter and I'll hopefully update soon

* * *

**Gabriella sat with her head in her hands. She was in a dingy hospital waiting room and was feeling overcome with guilt. She hadn't been allowed to see Troy since he was taken away in the ambulance, and the doctors wouldn't tell her what was going on. Meanwhile Troy lay in a bed with doctors running around him with tubes being stuck down his throat and being injected and bandaged up. Not that he knew any of this was going on he was at peace with himself and the world. Gabriella saw a nurse walk out of Troy's room and Gabriella immediately made a beeline for her. **

**"Is he going to be OK?" Gabriella anxiously asked the nurse **

**"Mr Bolton is in a stable condition for the moment. However he is in a coma. It's quite puzzling, medically he should be fine but he's not. Almost as if he doesn't want to wake up." Gabriella's face dropped she had wanted to hear that he was fine. **

**"Can I see him?" She asked tentatively **

**"Well...ok but be careful, he looks quite bad" Gabriella nodded and dashed off down the corridor. She carefully pushed opened the door and gasped. Never in her life had Troy Bolton appeared weak and vulnerable. He was always the strong one, the one who comforted you when you were upset. Yet now seeing him with all these tubes in him she felt her heart break and she knew what she had always known. Troy was the love of her life not Mark. She cautiously perched in the chair next to his bed and stroked his hand. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she spoke to him **

**"Troy, its Gabriella. I am so sorry; it's all my fault that you're like this. Just so you know I never liked mark it was a mistake to ever kiss him. Its you I love not him. I know I ran away all those years ago but when you wake up we can get married and have kids okay? And if you want I'll give up my job and be a homemaker. Troy I'd do anything for you, anything!" Gabriella leaned back in her chair the tears falling freely. **

**Meanwhile Troy could faintly hear the words "Love you" and "married and have kids" Troy had always wanted to have kids. He tried to smile but he couldn't. He tried to move his toes but he couldn't. Then it dawned on him. He must be dead. He was overwhelmed by frustration. He did not want to be dead he wanted to find out who had told him that they loved him. He hoped it want his mum. **

**Gabriella stayed with Troy for the night sleeping with her head next to his torso. Every time she woke up she wanted to hear him talking or feel him stroking her hair, but whenever she woke up there was no change. She hated herself for what had happened, and she should. Doctors drifted in and out but they never noticed the young brunette constantly by his side. She wondered what it was like to be in a coma. The doctors had told her that people in comas often thought they were dead. But apparently when you talk to them they can hear it. Gabriella knew Troy would think he was dead so she whispered 'coma' into his ear for an hour. **

**Troy still freaked out about his deadness was reassured to here the word 'coma' he decided he wasn't dead and just in a coma and mentally thanked that person for telling him. His mind drifted back to Gabriella. How could she have done that to him? Then he realised he had a girlfriend to, well he had, he didn't now. He had dumped Emily after he saw Gabriella again and he had realised he loved her more than Emily. If she hadn't kissed mark they could be going out now, sharing kisses and everything. He decided he hated mark. It was easier than hating Gabriella. **

**Gabriella returned to Troy's side after taking a break to have a snack. She had also bought a magazine about basketball and was reading articles to him. She wondered if he could hear her. She wondered if he would forgive her once he woke up. _If_ he woke up. She wanted him badly to wake up even if he hated her and never wanted to see her again. She just wanted him to be happy. Even if it meant she was miserable for the rest of her life while he was having the best time ever with Emily. Tears slowly dropped down her face and she started to softly sing **

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na yeah **

**You are the music in me **

**You know the words once upon a time **

**Make you listen there's a reason **

**And when you dream theirs a chance you'll find **

**A little laughter or happy ever after **

**Your harmony to the melody **

**That's echoing inside my head **

**A single voice, above the noise **

**And like a common thread **

**Hmmm you're pulling me **

**When I hear my favourite song **

**I know that we belong **

**Oh you are the music in me **

**Yeah it's living in all of us **

**And it's brought us here because **

**Because you are the music in me **

**Gabriella trailed off tears falling faster than ever. It had suddenly hit her that she may lose him forever. Without being able to apologise to him, to reminisce about their high school memories without gazing into those crystal blue lakes that he called eyes. Just then she knew he had to make it. If he didn't she would join him. **


	6. i missed you

**Hello peoples thanks for the reviews and sorry sorry sorry about not updating. So enjoy this and i promise I'll update soon. Please review!**

* * *

* * *

**Gabriella had gone back to work, she had had to, it had been 7 weeks since the incident, and Troy's condition hadn't changed. In fact the doctors had said they were terminating his life support if he had changed in a week. Gabriella sighed. How could she concentrate on some stupid case when the love of her life could potentially die? Holly had been sympathetic at first but now she was bored of her boss mumbling about him. And mark had left countless messages on her phone but she wouldn't answer him. She knew it was stupid but she blamed him for Troy's potential death. She was trying to shake off the awful guilt and loneliness off but just ended up feeling more so. Each day after an awful day at work she would go see Troy and tell him all bout it.**

**Each day Troy would hear Gabriella come in and talk to him in a sad voice while stroking his hair. He wanted to wake up so badly, each time he would try and move but he never could. Then one day he heard Gabriella say something shocking. He only had a week to wake up or they would take him off life support and he would inevitably die. Every time he felt her touch he would try so hard to move. But he never moved.**

**Gabriella only had two days left with Troy and she had taken those two days off to spend time with him. She would sit with him all the time only leaving to go to the toilet. Before she knew it she only had half a day left with him when she had a plan. It was an awful idea but she knew that if he did die she would do it. She would commit join him.**

**Gabriella whispered her plan into Troy's ear while lovingly stroking his sandy hair. Somewhere deep inside she knew this was wrong and that she shouldn't do it but she needed him and the chances of him waking up were almost nothing.**

**Troy**** was listening intently to Gabriella. She was crying, he could hear and she was mumbling about 'joining him' and 'I love you' and then it dawned on him. She was going to kill herself if he died.**

**"Gabriella. NO!"**

**Gabriella jumped she swore she heard Troy. Then blinking her tears away she focused on him and his eyes were open and his mouth in an o shape. **

**"Troy" Gabriella whispered. **

**"Gabi. Don't do it." Gabriella smiled. What she had said had made him wake up and give him a reason to live. Troy slowly twitched his fingers around. Gabriella reached over and hit the 'alarm' button. Loads of doctors suddenly rushed in and surrounded Troy while Gabriella moved towards the window. After about half an hour the doctors left the 2 alone, Gabriella smiled shyly at him and he slowly held up his left arm towards her. She took the hint and carefully took it. They stared into each others eyes for a while just savouring the moment.**

**"You and Mark?..." Troy asked cautiously**

**"...Are so over. In fact we never started" Gabriella finished off. Troy gave a feeble smile and then they went back to an awkward silence.**

**"You and Emily?..." **

**"Are Totally over. She got dumped just after I met you. Again." Gabriella blushed and looked away.**

**"Well, I only have to stay here for another week and then I can go home. Or I could..." He looked at Gabriella expectantly**

**"Huh?" **

**"Stay with you?" Gabriella's mouth fell open, and Troy looked disappointed and embarrassed.**

**"Forget I mentioned it" He sighed. Gabriella cocked her head to one side and surveyed him.**

**"Maybe I don't want to forget about it? Maybe I want to do this" Gabriella leaned in towards him and he leaned his head up and for a moment they were caught up in passion. Gabriella broke away and stared into his beautiful blue eyes that she had longed to see for so long. It was right then that they knew. Even though it was silent it was a beautiful magnificent, romantic silence. Troy reached out and ran his hand through her tangled brown hair. She giggled as he flicked her nose. Just then they felt like it was high school again or rather like kindergarten. They leaned in for another magical kiss when Troy fell back against his pillows gasping for air. Gabriella screamed. He had just woken up surely she wasn't about to lose him. **

**"Gabriella." Troy panted " I love you more than anything in the world" And with that the panting stopped and his heart monitor machine faded to a line. **


	7. Mending A Broken Heart

**HELLO PEOPLES!! thanks to everyone for their reviews on my last chapter! I feel really bad for being bad at updating so heres a SUPER long chapter for everyone to read and i hope you all enjoy it!! Also look out for my new story Let me love you it will be posted soon! Please check it out and keep reviewing!!!!!!**

* * *

* * *

**Gabriella sat sobbing on a chair in the hospital waiting room when a familiar hand soothingly patted her shoulder. Gabriella looked up to see Taylor standing behind her with a watery smile on her face. **

**"Hey" Taylor said **

**Gabriella couldn't reply so she just sobbed into Taylor's dungarees (I'm from England but in case your American Overalls). While Taylor rhythmatically stroked her hair. Taylor tried asking her several questions but Gabriella was sobbing so hard she couldn't hear her let alone speak. After what seemed like a millennium Troy's doctor came out. Taylor motioned for him to come over. After her crying jag Gabriella had fallen asleep with her head on Taylor's lap. **

**"How is he?" Taylor dared to ask **

**"Well he is expected to make a full recovery it was just a minor blip. He must have had a shock or something." **

** "Can we see him doctor?" Taylor questioned **

**"Of course you can. He's awake now and all this has really pulled him together. He can move more freely now!" Taylor smiled as the doctor left and gently shook Gabi awake **

**"Gabi? Gabs? He's okay, we can go see him!" Gabi stirred before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She stared at Taylor as if remembering how she had come to be there before seeming to realise and jumping up and pulling Taylor with her towards Troy's room. She carefully knocked and Troy told them to come in. **

**He looked much better now his skin was looking less pasty and his eyes were sparkling as bright as the sea. He had his amazing smile, which he smiled at the two girls. Taylor being Taylor rushed over to him and enveloped him in a motherly sort of hug while Troy pulled faces to Gabriella over her shoulder. Soon Taylor releases him from her death grip and started asking so many questions Troy pretended to fall asleep. After a while Taylor said she was leaving for her hotel and left Troy and Gabriella alone. Gabriella sat down on the end of his bed and told him in her sternest voice **

**"Troy Bolton never scares me like that again!" Troy smiled and cuddled her as much as he could. **

**"Hey Gabriella. I know we aren't officially going out or anything but would you like to move in with me?" He asked with an innocent look in his eyes. **

**"Troy..." Gabriella started "Exactly. We aren't even going out. Don't you think this is a bit to soon?" A frown crossed Troy's face **

**"Gabi I have loved you for seven years. I don't think its to soon. Why? Do you?" Concern was written all over his face **

**"Troy. I loved you since we were forced to karaoke. Ok. I'll move in with you if we buy a place that has at least two bedrooms" **

**"Deal" troy smiled back at her. **

**Gabriella Montez was standing at her kitchen sink washing dishes when she felt a hand run through her hair. She smiled and turned around only to be caught in a kiss with Troy. Once they broke away she playfully swotted him with the wet J-cloth. HE held his arms up in defeat, **

**"You win Oh queen of the dishes" Gabriella giggled. She loved living with him he made her feel so special and loved; she hadn't felt like that since high school, or rather kindergarten. **

**Troy**** and Gabriella had decided to but a house outside of New York as well as a small apartment in the centre of the city. Gabriella had dropped several clients and only worked 3 days a week and she spent the other 4 days at their new suburban house. Troy worked 4 days a week but he didn't bring his work home like Gabriella did. They loved having the whole 'life in the suburbs' life as well as keeping the New York side of life. **

**Troy**** nervously approached his house. Tonight was the night. He nervously fingered the small box that was in his pocket. He took a deep breath and put the key in lock, and with one swift motion the door swung open and Troy stepped tentatively inside. **

**"Gabi? Gabs I'm home" Where was she? Troy wondered. His question was soon answered when he heard her feet on the stairs. **

**"Troy!" She flung herself at him smiling ecstatically. He swung her round while her curly hair was behind her and she giggled. After a couple of moments of swinging he gently placed her back on the ground and she swayed for a moment before finding her feet again. **

**"Troy!!! Look what I got us!" Troy rolled his eyes and chuckled and Gabriella's enthusiasm to whatever it was that she was talking about. Gabriella grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the garden. She proudly flung open the door to the garden and exclaimed **

**"Look!" Troy's eyes immediately rested on a small black cat staring at him wide-eyed from the grass. **

**"Gabs. You got a...cat?" He asked bemused at how she had managed to obtain a cat while he was at work. **

**"See Troy I saw an ad in the paper about her and couldn't resist. Do you like her?" Gabriella beamed up at Troy. **

**"Yeah she's great. What's her name?" **

**"Meh. Isn't it pretty?" Troy mused over the name. It was different but seemed right somehow. **

**"I like it Gabi!" Gabi smiled at him **

**"That means a lot Troy. Your not mad at me are you?" **

**"No Gabs. I'm not mad. So do you want to go out tonight for dinner?" Troy asked hopefully **

**"No. We just got a cat. Lets stay in and watch a movie!" Troy sighed. How was he meant to ask her here? That wasn't romantic. **

**"Sure Gabs. I'll cook us Italian." **

**"Cool! That would be nice troy. What movie shall we watch?" **

**"Gee I don't know how about terminator?" **

**"TROY! You know I hate those films. We are watching ...Pretty woman!" Troy rolled his eyes. **

**"Okay, okay. I'll get started on dinner and you can play with...Meh." He thought she would have called it a normalish name. He dreaded to think what she would name their children. Assuming they had any that was. **

**They had just finished watching the movie and eating when Troy noticed Gabriella had fallen asleep with Meh curled up next to her. He smiled - it was a picture perfect sight. He gently lifted Gabriella up in his arms and carried her up to bed - bridal style. He laid her down on their bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth when he saw something in the trash. It was a positive pregnancy test. Gabriella was pregnant? **

**Troy**** stared down at the test for what seemed like hours. He finally looked up when he heard Meh meowing. He distractly patted her head while millions of thoughts flooded his head. He shook his head to remove the thoughts from his head and dazedly walked out to his bed and flopped down beside Gabriella.**

**Gabriella smiled in her sleep her tangled curls covering her face as she tossed and turned a smile playing on her lips. She rolled over and consequently fell off the end of the bed. Blearily she looked up blinking her eyes. A glance at the bed showed Troy had already gotten up. Half asleep she walked to the bathroom and stumbled into the shower.**

**10 minutes later she reappeared out of the shower her hair wet and a towel wrapped firmly round her body. She ran a brush through her matted curls and threw a dressing gown and went in search of Troy. **

**She padded down the stairs in search of her boyfriend and cat. She soon spotted Meh curled up on their soft sofa. She smiled at the purring cat before going through to the kitchen. He wasn't their. She was officially confused, he wasn't meant to be working today so where was he?**

**She shrugged and reached for the bread. She slotted it in the toaster determined not to worry. Then she saw a note written in Troy's handwriting. It was all going to be ok she thought, he's just at work. She carefully unfolded the note.**

**_Gabs,_**

**_I'm sorry but I have to go. I have things to sort out back in the city. You can have the flat the house everything. I just have to go. I hope you'll be able to understand some day. But if you don't remember that I will love you no matter what. _**

**_My love always_**

**_Troy_**

**Gabriella's heart sank. Her legs turned to jelly. She fell against the cold hard tiles her eyes brimming with tears. She lay on the floor for hours the smell of burnt toast wafting around the kitchen. Mascara streaked over her arms. Meh came in and meowed but Gabriella stayed still, silently shaking. **

**Evening came like a dark cloak of blackness. Gabriella eventually went upstairs and curled up on her side of the bed reaching out for her lost boyfriend.**

**In New York Troy lay on a hotel bed, his eyes squeezed shut. Trying to block out his reality. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw her angelic face smiling at him. If only he hadn't gone. If only he and explained. If only, If only.**


	8. Reason why

Troy went into work the next day. his head low his heart broken.

gabi however had found 2 new men to share her life with - ben and jerry. She had holed herself upin her room only coming out to feed the cat. She often would dial his number and then snapo her phone shut while it was ringing thus ending the call. She just wanted to know why, why he hadleft without saying goodbye. What could possibly have happened? 

Troy sat in his office with his head in his hands desperatlt trying to soothe his frazzled mind. He had a calculator laid on his desk half bburied under a mountain of forms. He had spent the whole morning desperatly trying topersuade the bank to let him have a loan - to no avail.He let out a sigh. That stupid assisant of his had sabotaged his company while he was out ring shopping. He had transferred all the comapnays money into his account and had then run away. Troy groaned again. he had lost $10 million dollars just like that. But he knew he had also lost gabriella.

Gabriella dialled his familiar number into her phone and was about to ring when her phone rang,

Gabi: Hello?

Troy:Gabs, its me

Gabi: I dont want to talk to you

Troy:All i ask is that you hear me out

Gabi:go on then

Troy: I got a call the night before.Basically my assisatnt stole all of my companys money and ran off tocuba.

Gabi: Why cuba?

Troy: Gabi...are you still mad?

Gabi: I wont be if you come home rifght now and cuddle me

Troy: I cant do that gabi.

Gabi: Why?Dont you love me?

Troy: Of course i love you but...

Gabi: But what?

Troy: Something else came up. Its not to do with my company but i cant come home until ive ... dealt with it.

Gabi: Well i dont want you to come home.Im having a great time without you. Im ...Im ...uh...going on a date tonight. Do you think i should wear red or green?

Troy: Gabs, I love you and if you want to ...date its ok. But i wont date anyone but you till the day i die

Gabi: Well bye i need to get ready

Troy: Bye bye brie

Gabtriella snapped her phone shut and went to bed. Her date was with sleep and she wore her green silk pajamas.

In cuba a man sat on a deckchair in the sun living it up with his stolen money

"Gabriella! what a nice suprise" gushed Holly. gabriella had turned up out of the blue at her office. she was desperatly trying to move on and remember life before Troy came back - as that was the life she was going to have to live now. She smiled and meekly pushed open her office door. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. when she opened them she was surronded. swamped by meemories of him pictures of their life together, carpet samples from the house, material, furniture catalouges. she reached out and grabbed an old tiffanys bag and tipped all reminders of Troy into it and then dumped in the rubbuish bin. She iopened her lsaptop and typed, as if the past few months hadnt happened as of she was still living in her 5th avenue apartmebnt. she inhaled sharply at all the emails she had to go thrugh today and then she threw herself into her work, blotting out all her emotions.

Troy sat in his big chair. It was amazing how quickly everything could go wrong. He had been so close to living his dream and then just as it was within reach it had been yanked away from him. if it wasnt for that stupid assist\nt he and gabriella would be cuddled up in bed with each other celebarting their engagment while meh purred at their feet. Instead he sat alone in his dark office strolling downmemory lane;

FLASHBACK

Troy and gabriella were in a rowing boat at midnight eating strawber54rys and whipped cream savouring every moment spent together. He had gazed into her wondetous eyes, so deep and rich. they leaned in closer when... the boat tipped upside down and they went crashing into the silky water. they had stayed their for several minutes just laughing and cuddling in the dark.

FLASHBACK OVER

tears slipped out of his crystal eyes. he was absorbed in a tangle of what ifs and if onlys. 


	9. AUTHOR NOTE

Authors note 

OkayI have started a new story called Ten steps to make him love you and im spending more timeon it right now. However i will keep writing this but the updates might take ages sorry! But pleasecheck out my new story and review it!! Also i have writers block for this story so please review with ideas about what you want?!?

Love

wishing-is-wasting


	10. A blast from the past

**Troy**** sat on his chair his hands toying in a familiar number he exhaled then phoned and heard it ring**

**Troy****: Hello**

**Emily: Troy! Hi?**

**Troy****: Emily, I need your help**

**Emily: On what?**

**Troy****: well**

**Troy explains the situation to Emily and she agrees to help him, after all she is a police officer. And one of the best in the city.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

** Gabriella flopped down into a chair in starbucks cradling her jumbo cappuccino. She needed it after that conversation with her so called boyfriend. She had been determined that something she would make him come home, she could help him through this. Or if he was worried about money - well she had more than enough for both of them. She sipped her cappuccino wanting and wishing for things to go back to normal. In her ideal world Troy had never been robbed he was still at home they could be a couple. She put her cup down as tears pricked at her eyes. She gazed out the window hoping to absorb herself in other people's lives. She focused on a woman; she looked calm collected and cool the opposite of Gabriella. Gabi stared after her till she disappeared from sight. A stressed looking man was walking in front of the window blocking her view. She sighed nothing ever went right for her. Then to her relief the man came into the shop and she resumed starring out the window. She became absorbed at a girl and her boyfriend cuddling that she didn't notice a man sitting down next to her. She didn't notice as he sipped his coffee. She didn't notice till he said**

**"Hey, gabs"**

**Her eyes met his. A smile broke out on her face it was just the person she wanted to see.**

**"Hey" she lisped back**

**"I missed you lots Gabs"**

**"I didn't think I did but I missed you to mark"**

**He smiled at her and pulled her in close for a cuddle.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

**Troy**** sat eagerly in his office awaiting Emily's arrival. He hadn't seen her in ... well what seemed like forever. He had really like her and probably would have gone out with her for ages if Gabriella hadn't come back on the scene. He was in a daze when the bubbly blonde opened the door and smiled,**

**"HEY TROY!" She pulled him close and breathed in his smell. He smelt good. She had really fallen for him when he dumped her for this Gabriella person. she didn't blame her troy, of course not she blamed this Gabriella and one day she would find her and make sure she never saw troy again.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Troy**** woke up with a smile on his face. If Emily found him then everything would go back to normal. Him and Gabi could get married and have children like they had always planned to. Emily was such a sweet girl he knew she and Gabi would get on so well. HE jumped out of bed and into his shower. Ad he poured the bubble shampoo into his hair he planned it all out, Emily would find the guy he would get his money back then he would go home with a big bunch of flowers with the ring in the middle and Gabi would smile and say ... his thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. He pulled a towel round his waist and ran to the door. He opened and Emily bounded in dressed in a grey pencil skirt and white shirt with her long hair perfectly curled. She had several files clutched in her hand and was beaming.**

**"Emily?" Troy asked one hand holding the towel round his waist.**

**"Hi Troy!I probably should have waited to co e but I couldn't WAIT to get started! So I thought I could interview you then look at bank statements so forth then go into your office and check out if he booked a flight or something, good idea?"**

**Troy**** looked taken aback**

**"Um...I guess" he said "can I just go back to the shower, then?" Emily giggled and shooed with her hand.**

**She flopped back onto the sofa and looked around. It was all to easy really all she had to do is find that guy to get rid of Gabriella and she and troy could live happily ever after like she had planned.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Gabriella sat in her office, maybe now she could device a whole new life plan. She could maybe start going out with mark. I mean she knew he liked her - it was no secret. She let out a sigh. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mark was sitting in a starbucks. He was impatiently waiting for Emily to join him. He took another hurried sip of espresso. If she didn't hurry up he would miss his dinner plans with Gabriella. Gabriella. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. And she would be his. Troy was so whatever she could do so much better. He glanced at his watch again and cursed why was Emily so late? Just as he was getting up to leave Emily hurried in.**

**"Where have you been?" He asked her pulling her into a corner**

**"I was with troy all day. Did you meet up with Gabriella?"**

**Mark smirked**

**"Yes I did. Now I need to go we have dinner plans."**

**He turned to leave but Emily put her hand on his arm**

**"And remember lull her into a sense of security and tell her doorman that if troy comes he cant come up as they broke up."**

**"Operation: break up troy and Gabriella is a go!" **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

**Okay I had most of this chapter written so decided to finish and post it for my lovely reviewers. But there probably wont be any more chapters in a while.**


End file.
